2015 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2015 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2015 and ended November 30th, 2015. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2015 Atlantic hurricane season was a near-normal season, the season spawned 15 depressions, 12 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 3 major. Before the season began, other parts of the globe were experiencing record breaking activity, such as a rather high number of Category-5s for the early half of the year, a higher number of Tropical/Subtropical Cyclones in the Southern Atlantic.. one of the earliest Category-5s on record in the Western Pacific.. many things that pointed to possibly one of the Worst El Ninos on Record. The Season started with Ana, a weak Hurricane that formed on June 10th. The Aforementioned Activity later Spread into the Atlantic, where Grace would be added to the Year's high total of Category-5s. Grace became the first Category-5 to form in the Atlantic since 2007, and the first Major Hurricane to make landfall anywhere in the US since Wilma from 2005 Grace became the strongest storm of the season, at 165 mph (270 km/h), it would later weaken and make landfall in North Carolina as a 115 mph (185 km/h) Category-3 just before Midnight on September 20th. Later, Ida cut a path through the Caribbean, Peaking as a Strong Category-4 and making several landfalls in Mexico. The season ended with Larry, a Weak TS that made landfall in Florida, before dissipating on November 3rd. In All, the season caused $19.52 billion (2015 USD) in damage and killed 458, making 2015 the most destructive season since 2012 Storms Hurricane Ana Main article: Hurricane Ana (2015) Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Hurricane Danny Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Erika Tropical Storm Fred Hurricane Grace Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Subtropical Storm Joaquin Tropical Storm Kate Tropical Storm Larry Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2015 till:01/12/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/2015 till:16/06/2015 color:C1 text:Ana from:30/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 color:TD text:Two from:17/08/2015 till:22/08/2015 color:TS text:Bill from:20/08/2015 till:25/08/2015 color:TS text:Claudette from:26/08/2015 till:07/09/2015 color:C3 text:Danny from:31/08/2015 till:02/09/2015 color:TD text:Six from:01/09/2015 till:14/09/2015 color:C2 text:Erika barset:break from:07/09/2015 till:09/09/2015 color:TS text:Fred from:10/09/2015 till:24/09/2015 color:C5 text:Grace from:14/09/2015 till:16/09/2015 color:TD text:Ten from:20/09/2015 till:26/09/2015 color:C1 text:Henri from:30/09/2015 till:12/10/2015 color:C4 text:Ida from:09/10/2015 till:13/10/2015 color:TS text:Joaquin from:19/10/2015 till:22/10/2015 color:TS text:Kate barset:break from:31/10/2015 till:03/11/2015 color:TS text:Larry bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2015 season. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 13th, 2016, the names Grace and Ida were officially retired Due to extensive damage and deaths. They were replaced by Gwen and Ivy for the 2021 season. -The List for 2021- Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2015 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Past Events Category:Past disasters Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Past Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Events in the 2010s Category:What Could Have Been